1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a milking device which comprises a device for preventing contamination in milk during a milking session for milking an animal. The invention also relates to a method of milking animals and to software for controlling a milking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Milking devices are known. They are used for optionally fully automatically milking animals, for example cows. Such an automatic milking device comprises a milking robot which comprises a robot arm by means of which four teat cups can each be attached to a teat of the animal. Every teat cup is configured to milk out an udder quarter of the animal.
Contamination of the milk is a frequently occurring problem when milking dairy cattle. Also when milking robots are used, contamination of the milked milk can form a problem, especially when milk is yielded for, for example, cheese production. Different bacteria that can penetrate into the milk as contamination, can also be harmful to human beings. Such harmful bacteria can even survive a production process such as the production of cheese from milk, so that the milk quality is of major importance especially for the production of cheese.
Possible contamination of milk can occur when a teat is not properly clean or when a teat cup comes into contact with the ground or with a leg of the animal. In such a case, dirt can penetrate into the milked milk so that the milk is contaminated.
Dutch patent NL 1001646, which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a construction with a device for milking animals, comprising one or more milking parlours where an animal can be milked. The device comprises at least one sensor that issues a signal to a computer when a teat cup gets out of operation, for example by being kicked off from a teat.
A disadvantage of the above-described system is that it is not clear whether contamination has taken place and how the milk yielded should be handled. Therefore, contaminants can still be present in the milk.